


The Organisation

by Rosemarie42



Series: Organisation and love [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: There are whispers of war, the government looks weak and is weak. A group of people decides to form an organisation that will do everything it can to make sure Great Britain comes out on top. But what happens when war does happen and becomes more brutal than anyone can ever imagined, five families will bleed, suffer lost, and find the strength to hold the nation afloat. The organisation though secret, if the members chooses to can bring the government to its knees.





	The Organisation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my prequel of sorts to Losing Myself, showing how the organisation came to be.

A tall blonde woman wearing a long red dress and white heels with her blonde hair slick down into a bun opens a door at the end of a corridor and walks in. A rather large semi bald man looks at her. “Excellent you’re here we’ll begin”.

The room held a large desk that could seat twenty people and all the chairs were occupied. “I’m afraid the reports are true the duke is indeed dead. Archduke Ferdinand has indeed been killed”

“War is upon us”, says a young man with glasses who look to be in his twenties 

“Mathews there is no doubt it is, we”re allied to some of the people that are involved”, says Johnson the large man who seemed to be cheering the meeting”.

“The Great War of nineteen fourteen was brutal and deadly, now another one”, says a fed up sounding red headed man in his fifties 

“Brown we haven’t been told there will be a war, you guys are second guessing” says the dark haired women sitting across from him” 

Brown stands and slaps his hands on the table “Those who fail to prepared will never be victorious Abigail”

“You dare call me by my Christian name!”

The room descends into screaming and shouting with Johnson sitting at the head of the table with his head in his hands

The blonde women stands and walks out the meeting with distain on her face she gets in the corridor and puts a bright smile on her face and reapply her red lipstick. In front of her is a long corridor with office doors on either side. 

She walks out the nondescript building and into a waiting car, “Drive me to the next address”, she tells the driver.

“Yes my lady”

She sits back into her seat and watches London go by, the country needed a strong leader the display she saw of the security Services just now made her think Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain needed to go, but first she needed a word in his ear about a project she and four other people were working on that needed initial funding. 

The car pulls up to number ten Downing Street she is greeted personally by the prime minister himself. “How can I help you today?”

“I know war is upon us I’m going to need you to sign that form and remember you’re signing away the rights of your government and all future government for the good of your country. I want to be clear you have no say over what we do, but we will do everything we can for the good of the country”.

The prime minister goes into his study she follows him and he signs the forms and gives it to her, she takes it. “We don’t exist, we’re never to be mentioned in the press, should we be the consequences will not be pretty”.

“I still don’t understand how or what this new group is about”, says Chamberlain.

“We’re on the same side that’s all you need to know, that and we own the government now”. The prime minister looks crestfallen.

“See this is why we’re needed you didn’t read the very fine print did you?”. The woman look up at him “Thank you”, she walks out the room.

She walks out the door to her waiting car she gets in the back seat. “Drop me at on the high street”’.

They get to the high street she walks by several shops till she gets to a butcher’s, “Afternoon Mr Thompson”. The thin tall man in his sixties looks over at her. “Morning, missy you’re late for your shift what time do you call this?”.

“Sorry sir”

“I don’t want apologies her lady ship was expecting her tray of meat to be delivered an hour ago, she only wants you to deliver it”.

“I’m on my way now sir”, she picks up the keys to the van, the store uses for deliveries and take the meat and puts it in the back of it. She drives up to the gate of a vast house, get out the van and rings the door bell. A butler answers the door he looks her up and down “Still dressing like you don’t work in a crappy butchers I see”.

The woman smiles at him “The meat is in the back, where is her ladyship?”

“In the parlour, she’s expecting you”, she turns to leave then stops, “Oh Gerald how is Irene?”.

The butler looks wide eyed “I assume fine”.

“So you helped her get rid of the problem then?”. She doesn’t wait for an answer she walks into the house and goes to find the lady of the manor. She sees her sat by the fire in the drawing room pouring tea. “Greta lovely to see you”, she says to a plump brunette woman in her twenties wearing a yellow pant suit with a white scarf tied around her neck, her short hair was in waves.

The woman sits down besides her and takes an offered cup of tea and add sugar and milk to it. “He as signed it”.

“Excellent news do the other families know as yet?”

“You’re the first I’ve told, a shooting part will be a great get together can you arrange it for two days time?. Before I forget what are you going to do about Gerald?”.

Greta frowns “He as yet to show his hand, I hired him on your recommendation after all, it’s sad he got Irene the maid pregnant but he hasn’t paid for a back street abortion yet. I’m going to insist he marries her he can’t sully her reputation and the reputation of this house”.

“Do not sent him to the country house he needs to be watched, well my dear. I need to get back before the old goat wonders where I’m”. She holds out her hand and Greta puts her hand in her bra and takes some money out and places it in her hand.

“Thank you mam”, she leaves and let her eyes wonder to see if she can spot the butler to see if he was listening in but she couldn’t find him. She drove herself back to the butchers and spent the rest of the day doing deliveries. She gets back home to a letter from Greta the shooting party was to happen in Shropshire in two days time and she had requested she worked as a cook there to her boss who was only two happy to keep his biggest client happy by giving in to her request.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome


End file.
